


cold

by artemis_sighs



Series: dreamSMP [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ..you'll see, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE CAUGHT UP TO TOMMY'S LATEST LORE STREAM, DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamSMP spoilers, So is Wilbur, as of march 1st, deity lore rlly needs to be looked at!!!! Please im begging, guys i really like dreamXD, puffy is briefly mentioned, resurrection but not in the conventional way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_sighs/pseuds/artemis_sighs
Summary: Tommy was cold. So, so cold. He felt himself floating through the void that appeared whenever he died, his bracelet beeping a low tone out. The three hearts that indicated his lives were all greyed out. This waiting period was much longer than it should've been, had he not lost his final life. Tommy thought somewhere that this was it. This is what'd he'd see and feel for the rest of eternity.He feels a pull in his stomach, stirring out of the endless sleep he nearly fell prey to. The pull seemed to drag him into warmth.Tommy would've screamed if he could, eyes shutting tight when light flooded into his vision.Then, Tommy woke up.
Relationships: TommyInnit & DreamXD
Series: dreamSMP [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128632
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	cold

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @VLLLAINWILBUR
> 
> ok so i should explain smth first: the life indicator bracelets display 3 hearts. everyone in the smp has one. as you Canon die, you lose a heart and it greys out. dream's, as he hasn't been shown to be able to truly die yet, is glitched out and displays three ??? with untextured hearts. 
> 
> if u need me 2 elaborate i will just comment :]

Tommy was cold. So, so cold. He felt himself floating through the void that appeared whenever he died, his bracelet beeping a low tone out. The three hearts that indicated his lives were all greyed out. This waiting period was much longer than it should've been, had he not lost his final life. Tommy thought somewhere that this was it. This is what'd he'd see and feel for the rest of eternity.

He feels a pull in his stomach, stirring out of the endless sleep he nearly fell prey to. The pull seemed to drag him into warmth.

Tommy would've screamed if he could, eyes shutting tight when light flooded into his vision. 

Then, Tommy woke up. 

He was outside of the cell. He knew this. His bracelet had stoped beeping long ago, but the hearts remained greyed out. 

Then the hearts glitched. The screen turned textureless, three question marks hovering above. 

He'd seen this on one person. Dream. Dream, who couldn't die, not permanently. Distantly, Tommy wondered if this was the same case. 

Tommy sobbed, sinking down to the floor. The floor was freezing, but it grounded him and reassured him that he was alive. Again. 

How, he had no clue. He wouldn't bother to test fate, not again. He couldn't afford to. 

He looked up when a shadow filled his vision, scrambling back when he was met with a stark, untouched white mask. The masked man was dressed in silky green, draped over his body elegantly. He offered a hand to Tommy wordlessly, sliding the mask to the side. 

"You can't get out any other way." Three voices spoke at once, echoing in the room.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is you getting out." The being gestured with his hand again. 

"No. It does matter. Who the fuck are you? Why am I alive?"

"There is no time. Do you want out or not?" the man hissed, patience running thin. Tommy accepted the hand without another word, pulling himself up as the scene changed abruptly. 

The being released Tommy, stepping back fluidly. 

"Again. Who. Are. You." 

"You call me DreamXD. Not whatever Dream you have in this plane. I am an entirely seperate being."

"You look the exact same."

DreamXD's eyes narrowed, if only for a moment. "We share some similarities, unfortunately." His expression turned sour, seemingly upset at the thought. 

He shook it off. 

"Unimportant. Let's.. take a walk." 

The being turned, hands folded behind his back as he glided. Tommy had to jog to keep up. They crossed into what wss left of L'manburg, stopping at the edge. 

Floating lanterns lit up the remains, trapped underneath a sheet of glass. He turned, surveying the area. 

He spotted what looked to be a shrine, his name imprinted into stone. 

"They... made a grave? For me?" He turned back to face DreamXD, who examined him.

"Puffy did." 

"Puffy.." He trailed his fingers over the stone, stopping at a tombstone. A red poppy sat in a flowerpot, placed just beside the grave. 

And there... Tommy saw it. 

Wilbur's name was carved into a grave. Tommy stepped over his own, examining the tombstone. A ripped trenchcoat sat on top, sleeves hanging over. 

"They made a grave. For him."

DreamXD hummed in confirmation. "I'm sorry it took so long."

"No.. I just- I didn't expect it. After so long," he whispered. Tommy noticed the red tendrils that had spread across the ruined country had avoided the graves, almost curling away. 

"The egg. What.. happened?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself. C'mon."

The duo traveled away from the shrine, following the path to Tommy's old home. He stared at the three flowers that now grew in his yard, lovingly placed. 

Remembrace, sorrow, and peaceful sleep. He recalled learning about flowers somewhere far in his childhood, memories fuzzy as to when exactly. 

"Um. Dream..XD," he hesitantly said, rubbing at his arm and twisting the indicator bracelet, "why am I here? Alive?"

The being thought for a moment. "Not your time. Yet."

"I've heard that before."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Tommy sighed, sitting down in the yard and brushing a flower's petals gently with his finger. 

"I guess.. there isn't a vacant spot in the afterlife for you. Not one that should've been open." DreamXD rearranged the silk garments draped on his body, tapping his leg. "Anyway. I can't stay for much longer. You'll find your items in the next chest you open." 

"Okay." Tommy turned, meeting the being's eyes. "One last question."

"Yes?"

"What are you?"

"A god, in your terms." 

"Ah."

The god placed a hand on the sitting boy's head, decorated in jewels and rings. "Good luck."

"..What?"

The god was gone. 

Tommy sighed, pulling himself up and into the home he had built so long ago. 


End file.
